New Life
by darkstar2010
Summary: Sakura and her family move from the lead village to the Sand village. The reason behind this move was because of her leaf village team that she was on. (I am bad a summary, just check out the story please. ) Rating might Change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I should work on my other story, But I am only going to say this once, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I only own the Plot, but I own Raven (you'll read and find out who she is), if I make up a new character I'll give you all a heads up. On to the new story. :D

Chapter one

Sakura and her team just got back from their mission when they were to meet with the third Hokage. They slowly walked to the tower of the Hokage. She couldn't help think back on what her team has been though and the fact that she knew that they talked about her behind her back and the fact that she is weak and couldn't do anything but sit back and let Sasuke, Naruto, and also Kakashi to handle everything while she was forced to sit back and be helpless because they thought that she was weak and couldn't do a single thing to do anything else.

"Ah Team seven, I have some news, but Sakura I need to inform you that your parents have been given permission to leave and move to another village. Also that you can keep your headband if you and your family ever decide to move back, you are welcome to."

Sakura heard her teammates gasp at what the lord third had just told them. They didn't know anything and when the Third Hokage looked up from his papers he looked at the others and said, "You didn't tell them anything about this move Sakura?"

"No I didn't. I couldn't say something because when I was about to, I heard them say some things that had upset me and I decided that I wouldn't say a word. The reason why my parents and I are leaving is because of how my team treats me. "

The Third looked at her and said, "I understand what you mean. I guess that the place you are moving to should help you get stronger and also become a better ninja. I also gotten word of the village that you'll be moving to, they said because of them having full spots that you'll be a fourth member of a team that has the Larders children on. They have read reports on you and your family and the caption of that team has decided to have you join them since, the other three have gained all that they can. So each of them will be helping you. You may leave now my dear."

Sakura bowed her head in respect and walked out of the building and headed home. Her parents were waiting outside with scrolls and waited for their daughter. Sakura met up with them and her father said, "We packed everything that we needed. I see that Lord Third let you keep your headband of the leaf."

"Yes, but I'll be taking that off now since I am no longer a ninja of this village. Come one I'm ready to go. Where's Raven."

Raven is Sakura's 9 year old little sister who was going to school to be a ninja like her older sister. Though Raven was younger she looked like Sakura in a lot of ways, but where Sakura had pink hair, Raven has a light purple hair and her eyes where a light blue color.

"I'm right here sis. Are we ready to go now. "

"Well everyone is all here. So let's go. We have a three days walk to get to the village. So I guess we better get going." Said Sakura's father.

They walked to the gates of the Leaf and Sakura took off her head band and placed it back into her bag and said, "I guess I'll keep this for all the happy memories that I had here. Yet I feel it wrong of me to keep it."

Sakura took one last look and walked way and yet she didn't see her team looking at her and about to call her back when Anbu stopped them and looked at both boys and said, "You cannot go after her nor change her mind. She wants to leave and leave everyone behind. I can understand why, but how could a team treat a girl the way you all treated her. She wanted to become stronger and you all never wanted to try and teach her how to be strong and now you have just lost a teammate who could have been a fine leaf ninja. So now you all must forget about her or you'll never become a strong ninja. "

Three days of walking and Sakura and her family finally made it to the Sand village and noticed that there was nothing but sand all around. She looked and noticed that they village was well hidden and it was different than the leaf village.

"Halt. Who are you and state why you have come here."

Sakura noticed a Guard was looking at them while her father walked over and said, "My family and I have come here for better training for my two daughters. My oldest is a ninja, but her teammates in our old village pushed her aside and wouldn't teach her anything, and my youngest daughter is still going to school, my wife and I are not ninjas anymore, we are just two hard working people who support their two children. Everything that I have said are in these scrolls."

Guard took the scrolls and said, "You must be the Haruno's that we have been expecting. Please right this way."

Sakura followed the guard while holding on to her little sister. She realized that they had about ten guards by the gate. She kept on walking till she noticed that they were going to the Kazekage tower. Mr. Haruno looked at the Guard and said. "Why are you bring us here for?"

"Lord kazekage would like to talk you, your wife, and your youngest daughter, while the other one goes and meets her new teammates. Also our lord has a job to offer you and you wife."

They walked into the tower and when they reached a set of stairs, another guard looked up and said, "The Haruno's I presume, Please follow me, and Sakura, the guard that brother you in, will show you where you're new team members are at."

Sakura bowed her head and said, "Thank you."

She started to turn when she felt little arms on her and a voice saying, "Mommy, Daddy, can I go with big sis and watch her train and meet her new teammates, please."

Sakura looked at her little sister and knew that if she told her no, she would be upset, so she looked up at her parents and said, "I can watch her so that you and the Lord Kazekage can talk without her bothering you guys."

Sakura's parents looked over at Raven and said, "Be careful and if your sister tells you something, you must listen because I don't want you to get hurt before you go to the school okay."

"I'll be good for big sis."

So Sakura and Raven followed the other guard to where her new teammates would be at. When they reached the door, Sakura took a deep breath before opening the door. Yet Raven spoke and said, "Are you scared about meeting them."

"Yes and no. Its hard because it's a new village and a new team, and I know that the team will be odd, because the caption or sensei will already have three students with him, and I would end up being the fourth student. But I am scared because I'm worried that they'll treat me like the others did."

"Saku, don't say that. I know you are scared and its hard on you, but don't forget its hard one me because you use to train every day and not one helped you, but you helped me and yet you shouldn't have gone through all that. So let's go in and meet them."

Sakura tried to Stop Raven but it was too late because the door was already open and the guard that showed them the way was already inside talking to the Sensei.

A/N: for those of you who are reading my other story A Little Different, I'm sorry that I haven't updated that. I just lost my idea for the next chapter. Please wait a little longer for that story, and when I get the chapter out it will be a good one. :D

Please read and review this story and let me know what you think about it. :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Forgot to say that I changed their ages in the story to fit it. Sakura, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke, and others are about 17 years old. I changed the ages because it felt right with this story, unlike my other story. But anywho the characters seem out of character and I'm sorry its just my creative mind takening over me when I'm writing or getting sleepy my otherself takes over. But hope you all are liking this story so far. That's all, on with the story.

Chapter two.

So Sakura and Raven followed the other guard to where her new teammates would be at. When they reached the door, Sakura took a deep breath before opening the door. Yet Raven spoke and said, "Are you scared about meeting them."

"Yes and no. Its hard because it's a new village and a new team, and I know that the team will be odd, because the caption or sensei will already have three students with him, and I would end up being the fourth student. But I am scared because I'm worried that they'll treat me like the others did."

"Saku, don't say that. I know you are scared and its hard on you, but don't forget its hard one me because you use to train every day and not one helped you, but you helped me and yet you shouldn't have gone through all that. So let's go in and meet them."

Sakura tried to Stop Raven but it was too late because the door was already open and the guard that showed them the way was already inside talking to the Sensei. She just watched as three people stopped what they were doing and walked over to the two adults and started talking. Raven looked up at her sister and dragged her into the room.

"Come Saku, you need to do this or are you going to quit or are you going to go back to the leaf and let Ino and the others pick on you like they always do."

Sakura stopped and looked at Raven and said, "When did you start standing up to me?"

"Just now. Come sis, this is going to be your new team for a while. You should be happy."

Sakura walked in with her sister up to the five people and the guard look at her and said, "Sakura, this is Baki, Baki this is Sakura, your new student. Now that is settled I'll leave you for now and get back to my post."

When the guard left, she looked back she noticed that Raven was right behind her watching her with her eyes. Someone cleared their voice and Sakura turned back to the other four people in the room and Baki looked at her and said, "I am Baki, and why don't we try and get to know each other for now. I'll let you go first Temari."

Sakura noticed a girl with four pigtails, two on top and two on the bottom. She has brown eyes and she carried a big fan. She looked kinda nice, but Sakura wasn't so sure.

"I'm Sabaku no Temari, you can call me Temari, and I am the oldest and the Kazekage's daughter."

"I'm Sabaku no Kankurou, I am the seconded oldest and a puppet master while my sister is a wind master hence the fan."

The Sakura witness Kankurou being hit upside the head by Temari and the Temari hit him again because she had gotten his purple make up on her hand and then Baki had to get in between them. Then Sakura turned to the redhead and then just noticed how quiet he was.

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara. I'm a demon and I control sand and I am the youngest son of the Kazekage."

Sakura looked at him and noticed the mark on his face and yet she didn't say anything.

"Well, I'm Sakura and I'm from the leaf village. I came here to start over and hoping to become a strong ninja and hoping to be more help to everyone. I'm sorry you have to put up with me for being weak, but I'm hoping that over time I can pull my own weight."

"SAKURA!"

Everyone turned to Raven who just yelled and Baki looked at the little girl and said, "Now what do we have here? Can you tell us your name and why you just yelled at Sakura?"

Raven looked at Sakura's new teammates and said, "I'm Sakura's little sister. I yelled at her because her old team gave up on her since day one. They wouldn't help train her. Yet every time she came home she would be helping so that I could be better. So all that I am asking is for you to help my sister to be happy to be a ninja again."

"Raven, please don't."

"But it's true-"

Temari looked at the little girl and said, "We'll help train her and make her into the best ninja ever and if or when we come across her old team, they'll be sorry for not helping her."

Raven looked at Temari and said, "Thank you."

An hour later Sakura and her new team started to train. They worked on everything and then it was getting later. Temari looked at Sakura and said, "I know where you and you're family is living at so I'll walk you all home."

"Thank you. Raven where are you, Raven"

Sakura turned around and noticed Raven asleep on the floor. Sakura walked over to her and she was about to wake her up when Temari said, "No, I have a better way for you to pick her up without waking her."

"How?"

Sakura looked at Temari and she looked over at the redhead and said, "Gaara could you use your sand and try not to hurt her."

Gaara just looked at Temari and just used his sand. Gaara was careful how he did this because when he did this to his sister, he was scared in a way and yet he could use it if he was careful. Sakura looked at him and watched how the sand started to move and slowly pick up the sleeping girl. Sakura walked over to Raven and took her from the sand and said, "Thank you Gaara."

Sakura started to walk away when Temari run up to here and they headed out to Sakura's new home. Sakura stayed quiet while they were walking. Temari watched how Sakura hold her sis. She then said, "So how come you sister is always with you? I mean when your mother and father ask her if she wanted to go home with them she said no. Why was that?"

"It was because she knows how my old teammates treated me. When my parents found out, the went to talk to the Hokage and I stopped the Hokage from talking to them. I didn't want special treatment, I just wanted to prove myself and be happy to be a ninja. But I wasn't happy. I would help train my sister to the point I would pass out when I would train her. I didn't want her to know what was happening. But things were worse than that. That's when my parents went to find a village that would help train me. They came across this village and I guess the Hokage explained that I'm strong but no one would help me to became a ninja that I should be."

"Well you will be train by the best and that's my team, Team zero. We'll help you, but just be careful of Gaara. Well here we are. Night. "

A six months went by since Sakura and her family started to live in the village of the sand. She's been getting stronger and yet Sakura, Temari, and Kankuro became really good friends and Gaara just watched over her as she was getting stronger. He noticed how she was mastering every weapon every carefully. Yet he noticed that she started to become stronger.

Temari noticed Gaara watching her and that she was worried but she noticed that each time Gaara's demon would rise up inside of him and yet she Sakura entered the room she noticed that the demon would settle down.

"Okay people, we have to team up with the leaf village ninja for a mission. The team that we will be teaming up is team 7." Said Baki.

When Sakura heard that she walked out of the room and Baki looked at the others and said, "Does anyone know why she just walked out like that?"

"I do." They heard a voice say.

They turned around and saw Raven there. She looked at them and said, "The reason why she walked out like that, it's because team seven was the same team that called her weak and wouldn't help her get stronger, wouldn't teach her anything new."

Temari looked at Baki and said, "Can't another team go on this mission?"

"No, it's because your father wants to meet with the Hokage and he wants to meet with the Kazekage. We are to be at the meeting with Anbu with each party as well. This would be good for all of us. We this mission doesn't start till next week. Temari talk to Sakura and Raven you better head home okay."

Sakura ran as far as she could go. There was only one place within the sand village she felt safe at and that was the graves of people who had die. The graves were located up on a hill looking out into the hot sun and also nothing but sand all around. But she felt safe. Since the day she left the village she felt safe at the village.

Yet she found herself wondering why her past had to come knocking her down now when she has started to get stronger. Even though she only had a few more months to train before the mission she was worried. She was worried about what her old teammates would say to her or what they would say to the team she was on now. She didn't want to face them. She didn't want to face anyone from her past, at least now right now.

"Sakura are you okay?"

She jumped into the air and turned around and noticed Gaara was there. She knew what Gaara was because a week after she moved here kankuro said something about Gaara and she wasn't scared of getting close to him. She started to understand him. Yet the Kazekage knew about how Gaara would talk to her and he was waiting for the demon to hurt her so that she would stay away from him, and yet he wouldn't harm her.

"I'm fine. I just don't want to see them. I know that you want to meet Naruto, but I'm not sure how well everything will go. I'm scared."

She told Gaara everything, more than she would tell Temari. Since Sakura moved to the sand village, she's been happy and has been learning everything. Gaara was showing how to master sand since he father noticed that the sand was more from his late wife protecting him more than the demon. Though he still believed that the demon has something to do with the sand.

"Saku, you have grown more in the last few days as a ninja since you came here. Yeah few of the missions we kept you in the back, the reason why was because you were new and you didn't know how we worked. But since the day that Tem and Kan got hurt you proved yourself by defending them when d Baki and I were trying to find a way to get us all out. Yet you cam though when you picked up the sword and then Tem's fan and knocked those guys out. Now you're working on mastering the Sand that my father and I control and you're getting pretty good at it. On top of all that you have been reading books of medic's and you're working towards a goal in Life and Lady Chiyo has accepted to teach you what she knows of medicine and poisons. All of this get you down when you have started to grow. You know why I didn't hang out with you when Tem did. But you know gotten stronger. Come on I'll walk you home. Raven is worried sick about you because she found out about what's happening. "

Sakura stood up and looked at Gaara and said, "You're right. I have changed. Maybe I'll take Tem's offer on getting some new clothes because I am sick and tired of wearing what I brother with me, But you sand us home please?"

"Of course. But remember you need to start doing this on you own."

"I know, but then I wouldn't be able to do this."

Sakura walked up to Gaara and kissed him on the lips and the sand didn't push her back and the demon within Gaara stay calm and just felt at piece with Sakura. When they pulled back Gaara looked at her and said, "Come on its time to get you back to your parents before Tem does something stupid."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto, only the plot and Ravem.

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 3

The next few weeks flew by and Sakura was getting stronger and was controlling the sand a lot better to the point where Temari can't penetrate though the sand. She felt better after adding some colors to her hair, and the only two colors that she added is Red and black. She even has a mark on her left wrist saying be strong. She changed her clothes to something like Temari's outfit (the epsidoe where temari and the other showed up for the exams.) But instead of pink or purple, Sakura's was black and read mix and there are cuts in the outfit that showed off the fishnets. Sakura changed a lot. She even pulled her hair up and left the sides down and part of the back down to.

She was finally happy and her parents were happy. Yet the reason why Sakura got to leave the leaf village was because her family were outsiders. They moved to the leaf when Sakura was only three years of age. The reason why was because her family was being hunted down because Sakura was important person to the Sand village. When her parents found out that she wasn't happy about being a ninja they talked it over with the Hokage and the Kazekage about what they should do, and of Couse the kazakage told them to come back to the sand. Sakura found of this out not so long after moving to the sand, yet she knew that her parents were keeping something from her.

Yet she felt happy till Temari walked in her room and said that they need to leave at once for the mission to meet with the Hokage of the leaf village. So when Sakura got up she looked at herself and said, "I can do this. I am strong but I can be stronger than anyone if I put my mind to it."

They left to meet up with the others of course Sakura has the hang of using the sand for transportation so that she could move a lot faster within the village. But to use it outside the village was a work in progress for her. They meet up at the Kazakage tower. Yet Sakura was their before Temari and just waiting for the others to realize she was there. When Kankrou realized that she was there he turned around and said, "your quiet and fast like my brother. How long have you been their waiting?"

"About five minutes and also I know that Gaara has been here the whole time. Why don't you go and find your sister and let her know that I'm waiting on her to get here."

He left without a word because he knew something was going on between her and Gaara. He wanted to know what was up with his crazy brother and Sakura. He wanted to know but Temari told him that his demon had stayed calm the whole time that Sakura was around.

Once Kankrou was out of sight Gaara walked over to her and said, "How are you feeling?"

"Better knowing that I have you and the other two with me. I am just scared about what they might say or do to me when they see me. I am just worried that they might push me over the edge."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be there. If I have to I'll wait outside the tent with you so that they won't hurt you."

"Thank you Gaara, but we each have our orders. I'll be fine."

Gaara didn't have a chance to say anything because the mission is about to start.

Two hours later they reached a small town that was half way between the Leaf and the Sand. The Kazakage looked around and said, "Baki, Gaara come inside the inn with me. Sakura, Kankrou, Temari I need you three to keep a look out, and Sakura when they come I know that the Hokage would like a word with you in privet. I know that you-"

"Please Lord Kazakage I understand what you are saying, but I do know that I will not leave the Sand. My family original came from the sand and moved to the leaf. But I will not move from this village and I know how important I to everyone."

"Yes you are. Now keep a look out for the leaf ninjas and remember no starting fights unless another ninja started the fight first."

They each left and looked around and noticed that the day was nice. Temari and Kankrou walked around with Sakura till they came to a shop that Sakura noticed a book that she wanted to get. She left Temari and kankrou by themselves so that Sakura got a book that was on her reading list.

"Temari their they are. Those are the Leaf ninjas."

"Your right. Well lets go."

The leaf ninjas entered the village and they were looking for the sand ninja. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai along with another ninja named Shikamaru were walking around the Village till they found two Sand ninjas. One a blonde girl ninja and the other with purple face paint. Kakashi stopped by them and said, "We're the ninja's from the Leaf. We're the ones who is to meeting with them. But we're not sure which inn that-"

The door to the shop opened up and then he looked at the girl who just walked out and said, "Tem, Kan we need to get going. The ninja's should be here any time now, and also Lady Chiyo wanted me to pick up a few things including this book. Sorry about-"

When she look up she froze in her spot. She couldn't breathe or move because she saw her old teammates and her teacher. She couldn't say anything she was about to run when she felt an arm around her and sand swirling around and then a voice, "Temari, Kankrou, can you please bring them to the inn while I try and calm her down. The meeting will start in two hours but until then you know what to do."

Temari and Kankrou did what they were told and Gaara looked at Sakura and said, "Kazakage sent me to come and get you. One of the ninja's sent word that they were in the village and also that you needed to let go and be yourself and to show them that you've changed."

"Your right."

Temari and Kankrou looked at each other didn't say anything as they reached the inn. Baki was outside and said, "Welcome. Please Kakashi and Hokage come with me. The others stay outside and wait. Temari where are they?"

"Sakura and Gaara are talking. She froze when she looked up. Lucky for us Gaara came just in time."

"Alright. Just behave yourselves."

The three adults walked inside the inn while the others waited. Kankrou looked at them and just watched them as he pulled out his puppet that needed to be worked on. Then he heard one of them say, "why is she with them? How come she left the village?"

"well well look here Temari they are wondering why our dear friend who is like a sister to us left them. Ha their old team isn't so great. I wish I could just take the two who harmed her out and leave the clueless one alone. What do you think Temari?"

"Umm, it's a good idea but we'll get in trouble if we do. But she is a lot stronger now."

The they saw a swirling of sand and two figures showed up and Temari just watched as the blonde hair boy walked over to Sakura as she stepped out of Gaara's hold. She watched as her old teammate tried to give her a hug but then sand rose up and stopped him in his tracks. He looked up and said, "Sakura we have been looking for you, why did you leave?"

"Don't talk to me you trader. I don't want nothing to do with you or him. You two don't know me anymore."

"But Sakura why?"

"Naruto leave it. Remember she's weak. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She left us because she knew she was weak and we don't need her now that we have Sai as our new teammate."

Sakura didn't say anything but then Baki and Kakashi walked out of the inn and noticed that their students were watching each other. They were just watching but then Gaara looked at the leaf ninjas and said, "You think she's weak, why don't we test that statement."

"Yeah right, like she could take me and Naruto down."

"Sakura what do you think?" Ask Temari.

She looked at them and said, "fine I'll take Sasuke down. I know I can do this."

Sasuke looked at her as they walked away from the inn to the field right next to it. They stated to fight and Sakura was using her sand to protect herself from the hits, even with Sasuke's sharingan she was moving too fast for him.

Then he couldn't find her when he looked at his arm and thinking. Then he felt something sharp against his neck and she said, "Got you. The Sakura that you once knew is long gone. I am stronger now. And more powerful than your sharingan. Sasuke I blame you and Kakashi would teach me anything and left me on the sidelines. Naruto I know that you didn't realize what was going on and I'm sorry. But I can trust you more."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and said, "you should come back to the leaf where you should be."

"No. I'm happy where I am at. Besides I was an outsider in the leaf village because I'm not from the Leaf. I came from the Sand and the Lord Kazakage helped my family out and in return I was promised to serve him and he is to decide whom I'll marry. So I don't wish to return to the leaf."

Sakura walked away and when she did Sasuke held a knife in his hand and ran after her but three people stopped him in his tracks. When she turned around she saw Gaara, Baki, and Kakashi. They had stopped Sasuke in his tracks.

"Kakashi please control your student, the reason why is because if Sakura gets hurt Gaara would be going after him without a thought. I'm warning you and the others."

"Thank you Baki for letting us know. Sasuke is just upset because he lost a fight to a girl who was once weak and now I can tell that she is stronger than ever. "

Gaara walked closer to Sakura and said, "You're not hurt are you?"

"No. I'm fine. But isn't the meeting starting soon?"

"Yes, but I think you should go finish getting what you need for you medic studies."

"Already got what I needed. I just wish I could be home with everyone. But Mr. cold and moody needs to get back to what you were doing."

"Cold and moody am I? Then what are you?"

"Let me think, I believe I and strong and warm hearted who can't stay away from you."

Gaara was about to pull her closer to him till the Hokage and Kazakage walked out and Lord Kazakage said, "Sakura and Gaara what happened out here?"

Sakura ran to the steps and kneeled down and said, "I'm sorry my lords. It was a conflict between me and a Leaf ninja. Please forgive me for bothering the two of you."

The lord Kazakage looked at Sakura and said, "It's alright my dear. I knew this was going to happen. But I wanted to know what you would think if we were to have the Leaf to host something."

"I would think that would be nice but I wouldn't want to go to the leaf village unless it's for a mission and nothing else."

"It would be. But I believe that I must get back to my meeting. Stay out of trouble."

The two lords left and so did both teachers. Sakura got up as Gaara walked over to her and said, "It's time to learn how to use the sand to your will when you in a new town and as a wepon."

For the rest of the day Sasuke, Naruto, Sai and Shikamaru just watched as the two were training. Shikamaru looked over at the blonde girl and said, "What's the deal with you four?"

The blonde said, "Since she moved to the sand she has been training nonstop to get where shes at. Me and Kankrou owe her our life. If it wasn't for her we would have been dead. What happened was we were all on a mission and with her being new with us, she didn't know our moves. We were down to the point where we couldn't do anything. Sakura was signed as bodyguard. But then she took the weapons that were on the ground and charged into the battle and saved everyone except Gaara. But when we thought the enemy was gone, one attacked her and Gaara went crazy to the point that he killed the poor guy. Since then when someone tried to kill her, he would protect her. Yet in reality we blame ourselves for stopping to rest. After a while Sakura began to improve to the point that she is caught up in her training and she has the boys in Suna running after her, and yet Gaara and Kankrou chased all of them away. So what about you? "

"Me, nothing. My teacher sent me to come with everyone, because he knew that we would be seeing Sakura and he wanted me to try and stop any conflict between Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. But the new guy on their team didn't know anything about what happened. But I told him and he doesn't know what to say. Me on the other hand believed and knew that Sakura was strong. I don't know how many times I found her pass out while helping her sister train and then she would train herself. It got to the point that Raven told me everything that was happening."

"I know what you mean. Raven spilled everything out when we first met. But now look at her, she has grown into a strong ninja."

A/N: if people have questions just let me know. Thank you for the reviews. And for those of you who had questions I hoped that this chapter answered some of them.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Naruto. Only Raven.

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

For the rest of the day Sasuke, Naruto, Sai and Shikamaru just watched as the two were training. Shikamaru looked over at the blonde girl and said, "What's the deal with you four?"

The blonde said, "Since she moved to the sand she has been training nonstop to get where shes at. Me and Kankrou owe her our life. If it wasn't for her we would have been dead. What happened was we were all on a mission and with her being new with us, she didn't know our moves. We were down to the point where we couldn't do anything. Sakura was signed as bodyguard. But then she took the weapons that were on the ground and charged into the battle and saved everyone except Gaara. But when we thought the enemy was gone, one attacked her and Gaara went crazy to the point that he killed the poor guy. Since then when someone tried to kill her, he would protect her. Yet in reality we blame ourselves for stopping to rest. After a while Sakura began to improve to the point that she is caught up in her training and she has the boys in Suna running after her, and yet Gaara and Kankrou chased all of them away. So what about you? "

"Me, nothing. My teacher sent me to come with everyone, because he knew that we would be seeing Sakura and he wanted me to try and stop any conflict between Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. But the new guy on their team didn't know anything about what happened. But I told him and he doesn't know what to say. Me on the other hand believed and knew that Sakura was strong. I don't know how many times I found her pass out while helping her sister train and then she would train herself. It got to the point that Raven told me everything that was happening."

"I know what you mean. Raven spilled everything out when we first met. But now look at her, she has grown into a strong ninja."

* * *

Chapter 4

Sakura was working on how to make the sand a weapon to use when she didn't have any type of ninja tools on her. She was learning real fast that she almost had Gaara down on the ground. She was working to the point that she started to feel hungry.

"Gaara break time. I need food and I want to try and take Temari down as well as Kankuro. I know I can take them down, but maybe I should take all three of you guys down at the same time."

"Or you could take me and Kankuro and Temari can decide who wins the fight."

"Sounds good. But I know I can take Kankuro down, but you I almost managed to take down."

They walked over to Temari and noticed that she was talking to a leaf ninja. Sakura froze and noticed who it was. When Temari noticed that Sakura and Gaara stop fighting she said, "I see that Sakura still hasn't taken you down yet Gaara, but I don't know how she managed to get you to open up and fall for each other."

Sakura looked at Temari and said, "For the last time Temari we are just friends, besides if he wanted to go out with me, I know he has to get past you. After all you try and tell him what to do but your brother here doesn't listen. Besides, all the boys at home are scared to go near me and you because of your brothers."

Temari laugh out loud and said, "True, but who was it that slapped that one ninja in the face because he thought that your sister was your daughter, and he was one of the top ninjas in the village, and Baki had to pull you away from him."

"True, but who was it that decided to get me to drink and place me in her room and an unknown boy walked in and was about to kiss me till you hit him across the face." Said Sakura.

"Whose idea was it to lock Kankuro in a room with a girl and Sakura with me, and watching what we were going to do?" Said Gaara.

Temari froze and said, "Sakura was drunk and Kankuro was getting on my nerves and I need to get him off my back and you were just wouldn't talk to anyone so I lock a drunk Sakura in your room with you to see if she would tell you how she feels about you and then that back fired because Baki came and told us we had a mission and Sakura was drunk and I don't remember what Kankuro was up to."

Sakura looked at Temari and said, "You what!?"

"You heard her Sakura. But that Idea was mine and Temari went along with it because I told her I would chase away someone who was bothering her at the village so we paid each other back at the same time." Said Kankuro with a smile on his face.

"Okay can we get something to eat before I start to hit you two." Said Sakura.

They walked away from the inn to get something to eat since Gaara said he would stay and wait for them to come back. When they came back from getting some food, Sakura sat down next to Gaara and said, "They didn't have what you liked, but I ordered what you would eat without being pissed off."

Gaara just nodded his head. He was thinking about showing her how to build a table with his sand, and of course whatever he thought about came to life by his sand, but his sand went to Sakura and just lightly touch her skin. She turned to him and said, "What now?"

She looked at what Gaara was doing and place the food down and started to eat. They all eat without anyone saying anything. Then Gaara just watched the leaf ninja when Sakura noticed something off. She looked at Gaara and the others and said, "Do you all feel that?"

Just then a Mist ninja appeared with a women and said, "I'm here to talk to the Hokage and Kazakage."

Gaara walked over and said, "Wait here. Sakura go and tell Baki what's going on?"

Sakura ran into the inn and to the door that held Baki and Kakashi and said, "Someone is here from the mist. They said they are supposed to meet with lord Kazakage and Lord Hokage. Gaara and the others are watching the mist ninja with a young women."

"Sakura, tell Gaara to let them come in, and get back to work, if something goes wrong or feels-"

"That's what I am feeling, something is off about these mist ninja's. I feel as if something bad is about to happen. And I don't like this feeling."

"Alright. Tell Gaara what I said okay."

"I will."

Sakura ran outside and, "Baki said to let them pass that you are to show them the way while I started to train against Kankuro."

Gaara left and Temari was working on making a square that was big enough that there was room to move around. When that was done Temari looked at the leaf Ninjas and said, "You all want to join us, you can. Just to let you know that we bet on someone. I won all my bets because of Sakura being a good fighter and of couse you have my brothers and me. So what do you all think."

The all agreed and Gaara walked back out when he noticed Sakura and Kankuro in the ring and Kankuro was losing. Sakura was beating all of his puppets when he noticed that few of the ninja's were about to attack the inn.

"Sakura, Kankuro, Temari, and the Leaf we have in coming."

With those words Sakura stopped and slowly moved her arms and slowly sand started to swirl around and started to protect her and the two sand siblings that were right next to her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. But anywho I am not happy with it, I might change it but right now its something I have to update. And I want to wish happy birthday to ppl who were born in December.


End file.
